Changes
by darkangeloflove15
Summary: Today started out just like any other day, but little did the gang know that was all about to change. After Phantom Planet. Major DXS and TXJ. If I need to change the rating let me know
1. Neko?

Changes

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

Chapter 1

Danny was on patrol with Sam and Tucker, and they hadn't seen one ghost at all that night which was starting to worry Danny. He looked at Sam and Tucker and said "Well, it seems oddly quiet out tonight"

Sam replied "Well, that's a good thing isn't it?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know Sam. I'm getting the feeling that this isn't a good thing, I mean we almost never have a quiet night anymore"

Sam smiled "Don't worry Danny if something does happen we will take care of it. Right Tuck?"

Tucker, who had been doing something with his PDA, looked up from it and nodded his head in agreement.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Can't you put that thing away for one second and at least try to listen to what we are talking about?" Sam snapped at him.

He put his hands up in defense and said "Sorry guys I was just-"

Danny shook his head. "Dude, don't worry about it"

Tucker starred at him. Then Tucker screamed "Danny! Look out!"

But he was too late. The thing that attacked Danny was not a ghost it, was a Neko.

Danny flung it off of him but it was too late, the neko had already bitten his arm leaving ectoplasm oozing out of the two puncture wounds that looked like fangs had been there just seconds before.

The neko ran off and before it disappeared it said "New changes will come to you soon but be careful how you adapt to them for this could change your lives forever."

Danny stared after it and said "What?" But the mysterious creature was already gone.

"Ok now that was just freaky. What was that thing anyway?" Tucker said with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know Tucker but we need to get Danny back to his house so he can rest and we can figure this thing out."

They walked over to Danny who was now examining the two small holes in his arm.

"Hey guys what do you think that thing meant when it said 'New changes will come to you soon but be careful how you adapt to them for this could change your lives forever.'?"

"I don't know but we will figure it out. Come on let's get you home so we can try to figure this out while you sleep." Sam said while grabbing his and Tuckers hand pulling them toward Fenton Works that was just up ahead.

Jazz met them at the door and when she saw Danny's arm she said "What happened?"

"Something attacked me but we don't know what it was."

Jazz looked at the wound and said "I don't know."

"Well I think I am going to lay down, I'm exhausted." Danny said as he walked toward the house and up the steps, phasing through the door.

"Sam would you keep an eye on him while Tucker and I run some tests to try, and figure out what that thing was?"

She smiled "Sure. Do you want me to go ahead and get a blood sample?"

"Sure. Bring it down to the lab when you are done."

She mumbled a "k" and went into the house with Jazz and Tucker at her heals.

Sam walked up the stairs and into Danny's room closing the door behind her.

Danny looked up and smiled. He was lying on his bed and he was lying on his back.

Sam walked over to the bed and leaned down, kissing him lightly on the lips.

He smiled as she pulled away grabbing the first aid kit.

She cleaned the wound and wrapped it up so it wouldn't get infected. Then she pulled out a needle causing Danny to flinch, he had always hated needles.

Sam put the needle in his arm and took out a small sample of blood and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Even without the blood being separated, she could see little speck of something floating in his blood.

Danny was staring at the blood as well.

She pulled the needle out and put gauze on it with a band aid. She walked out of the room with Danny at her heels and they walked down to the lab where Danny parents, Jazz and Tucker were.

When Jazz saw him she said "I thought you said you were going to go lay down?"

"Jazz look at this" Sam gave Jazz the vial and her eyes widened.

"What in the heck is in this?"

Danny spoke up "My blood" which in turn caused Jazz to roll her eyes.

"I know that smarty"

Danny gave a short laugh.

Sam walked over to the centrifuge (a machine that separates blood by spinning it really fast) and put the vial in one of the slots and turned on the machine.

Sam walked back over to where everyone else was standing.

Maddie was talking "So you guys don't know what attacked Danny, correct?"

"That's right" The machine beeped signaling that it had done its job.

Sam walked over to it and looked at the blood and she put it in a special case that would allow the laptop to tell her what was in it. She started to read and gasped. "Danny, come here"

He walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you will be fine but you are going to get new powers."

His eyes widened. "Like?"

"Do you know what a neko is?"

"Sorta, it's a cross between a cat and a human. Why?"

"That's what bit you. And also it gave you its powers making you a neko."

"Awesome! Anything else?"

"Umm yea, I'm guessing this was what the one that gave you the powers meant when she told you to be careful"

He stared at her "What is it?"

"Vampire."

Danny's eyes widened. "Ok, so what am I supposed to do about it? The drinking blood part I mean"

"Well, it says you could eather drink human blood or animal blood but if you pick the human blood it makes it harder to control bloodlust. It also says that if you bite a human and don't drink their blood then they will become a vampire and they will be under your control unless you have imprinted on them and asked permission."

"Umm ok you just went from cool to weird and to freaky."

Sam half smiled.

Danny continued "And speaking of freaky I think the vampire part is kicking in"

Jazz spoke up "What makes you say that?"

"Because my nose is on fire and my throat is as well."

"Great" Sam said sarcastically.

Danny glared at her "Well that wasn't nice"

"Sorry Hun"

"It's ok. What else does it say?"

"Nothing else really."

"Ok umm I'm going to go out for a bit I'll be back shortly."

"Ok Danny, don't stay out to late." His mom said.

"Can I go with you?" Sam asked

"Sure" Danny picked her up and they phased through the roof.0


	2. He cheated?

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

Chapter 2

Danny flew through the air and it suddenly hit him. The scent of blood was extremely strong. Danny hissed and Sam flinched in his arms. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." "It's ok. Umm so what kind of animal are you looking for anyway?" "One that is wounded and is going to die anyway. I don't really want to hurt an innocent animal but I dint have much of a choice."

Sam shuddered. Danny looked at her sympathetically. "Close your eyes and cover your ears" Danny got into a crouch and pulled his lips back from his teeth, a growl erupted from his throat.

Danny saw a deer lying in the grass a few feet from him. It had been attacked by something and was laying there panting.

Danny ran and leapt in the air, landing on top of the deer. He grabbed its neck and twisted it. It snapped in a sign to show its neck was now broken, and its eyes shut and it lay there.

Danny sunk his teeth into the animal's neck and after a minute he pulled away and got up. He walked back over to Sam and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry" He whispered.

"Its ok" Danny looked at her. "I know that you have no choice and that you did the right thing by putting it out of its misery." Danny smiled but was careful not to show his teeth. Sam hugged him. "I love you don't you ever think differently."

He held her tight not wanting to let her go. He knew she was upset but there wasn't much he could do about it right now.

She leaned in and kissed him but he pulled away. "Why did you pull away?" He stared at her. "Danny, I'm not mad at you and I don't think any different of you now than I did before all of this happened" Danny smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home." He whispered.

Sam smiled as he held her in his arms. They were sitting on his bed and he was silent.

She looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips he smiled into the kiss and deepened it. He lay her down on the bed, his mouth moving to her neck. She shivered in pleasure and her fingers tangled into his hair. He pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you" Sam smiled. "Danny, can I ask you something?" "Yea, what is it?" "You remember that part in the article I was reading earlier? The part that says that if you need to you can bite a human if they are willing?"

"Yea…." "Well I was just going to say that if you wanted to you could well you know…." Danny's eyes widened

"Oh and there was one part I left out it said that the person you bite must be willing to have an intement relationship with you." Danny processed this for a moment.

"So what you are saying is that you want me to bite you _and _have an intement relationship with me?" (Sorry about the way I worded this part) Danny's heart was pounding.

Sam was inches away from Danny's face "Yes that's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

Danny felt a shiver of pleasure. He kissed her passionately and it was nothing like any other kiss they had shared yes their other kisses had been passionate but this was different.

Danny lay on his back staring at the ceiling. 'What was I thinking?' Danny and Sam had slept together last night but he was worried he had gone to far and in turn hurt her.

She was laying next to him fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He glanced at the clock. 3:00 AM. He groaned and rolled over and went back to sleep.

He awoke a few hours later but Sam was no longer next to him. He jumped but relaxed when he saw she was sitting at his computer. He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sam smiled.

"Hey, did you sleep good?" "Not really. You?" "Why not? And I slept good." "Don't know." "Is something bothering you?" "No, are you hungry?" "A little. You?" "Starving" Sam smiled and kissed him. He smiled and sighed, holding her close to him.

They walked down stair and went into the kitchen. Danny got down two bowls and some cereal. He grabbed the milk out of the fried. He fixed him and Sam a bowl grabbing te=wo spoons and handing Sam her breakfast he walked into the lab with Sam at his heels.

His mom looked up and smiled at the two teenagers. "You're up early, its only 9:30" Danny shrugged. His dad spoke up "Danny where's your shirt?" Danny looked down and cussed under his breath. He mumbled "Be right back" and phased through the ceiling to his room.

Sam rolled hers eyes and walked over to a chair and sat down. Danny came down the stairs in a black button-down shirt with black jeans. Danny went to the fridge and grabbed a DR Pepper and a Mountain Dew. He tossed the Mountain Dew at Sam and she caught it. He opened his drink and took a sip, sitting down next to Sam. Danny phone rang and started to play his ringtone (Caller ID for Tucker):

Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely,  
>I have nobody,<br>For my owwnnn  
>I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely<br>I have nobody,  
>For my owwnnn<br>I'm so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
>Kno took all the bullshit then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
>Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz<br>Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
>I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody (I have nobody)  
>To call my own (to call my own) gir<p>

"Hey Tucker" "Hey what's up?" "Nothing much just finished eating. You wanna come over?" "Sure dude. Is Jazz still mad at me?" "Yea, I tried to talk to her about it but she just blew me off. What the hell did you do?"

"She thinks I cheated." "You didn't, did you?" "Of course not Danny I could never do that to her or you and besides I know that you would kill me."

"Ok so explain something to me if you didn't cheat then why in the hell does she think you did?"

"She saw talking to Valarie. Val was upset so I hugged her and Jazz saw it and freaked. I haven't talked to eather one of them since that happened I need to talk to her dude its killing me."

Danny sighed and put his head in his hands. "Ok, but you will talk to her I will go and see if she's up. And-"

Jazz walked down the stairs and mumbled a "morning" Danny walked over to her. "Hold on Tuck." "Jazz, Tucker wants to talk to you." "Why should I talk to him?" "Because I said so" Danny was getting irritated.

Jazz could be such a hard ass when she wanted to be. "No" He glared and put the phone up to his ear. "Tucker we will be over there I a minute." "Ok." Danny could hear the sadness in Tuckers voice. He shut his phone, grabbed his sister's hand and flew her toward Tuckers house.

"Jazz, I'm sorry about the other day. I wasn't cheating. Valarie was upset and i hugged her to comfort her, that's all that happened I swear."

"And why should I believe you?"

Danny spoke up "Because he is still breathing." Jazz and Tucker both looked at Danny. "Do you honestly think that if he actually cheated on you that I would have let him get away with it?"

"No, but-"

"Jazz listen to him he's a mess. He didn't cheat so apologize for being so rude and not trusting him."

"Me? Why should I apologize?" "Because you wrongly accused Tucker of something he would never do."

Jazz looked at Tucker and she hugged him. Danny smiled. Tucker kissed her lightly on the lips.


	3. SURPRISE!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Danny flew through the air at about 100 miles an hour. He smiled when he saw Sam waving at him. He landed next to her and wrapped her in his arms, transforming back into Danny Fenton.

"We have a surprise for you." At this his eyes lit up.

Then someone tackled him and screamed, "Danny!" Danny quickly recovered and was going to throw whoever had jumped on him off of his back when he realized who was actually on his back. His eyes became the size of doorknobs. "Danielle?"

"Hey cuz, whatcha been up to?"

"Nothing much, just saving the word from a huge asteroid, revealing my identity on national television and finally getting the girl of my dreams." He said nonchalantly, while trying not to laugh.

Her eyes grew wide "_That's _nothing?"

Danny laughed but then Dani realized something

"Wait, so it took you _this _long to realize Sam loves you?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"And it took you _this _long to finally figure out how to get back to amity?" Danny shot back.

Dani's eyes flickered green because she was irritated. "Humph. What no welcome back hug? No how've you been? No how did you survive the asteroid?"

Danny laughed "Wow, Dani. I already know how you survived. You were in the far frozen where frostbite lives. I assume you're getting better since everything with Plasmias? Frostbite said he found you out in the ghost zone and that you were ok. Get any new powers?"

Dani smirked as her hand glowed red. Danny smiled. "Fire."

"Yep, anything new with your powers?" "Yea, umm come inside and I'll show you."

Down in the lab Dani was watching Danny in awe.

He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.

A cloud of navy blue smoke surrounded him, transforming him into his neko form.

Everyone stared, making Danny feel uncomfortable. "Can you guys _please_ stop staring at me?"

Sam spoke up "Sorry Danny."

"So when did this happen?" Dani asked staring at her cousin.

"Yesterday. Oh and there's one other thing." Danny stepped back and a growl erupted from his thought. He got into a crouch position. His fangs were now exposed. Dani's eyes were huge then she started to laugh.

Danny stared at her. "Why are you laughing?" "Because it's funny." Dani smirked as she changed into a werewolf.

Danny rolled his eyes "Ok what the fuck?" "Daniel Joshua Fenton!"

He rolled his eyes again. "It happened about a week ago." "Oh ok" His parents were still glaring at him and Sam was trying not to laugh. "Wow, Dani." She smiled.

Danny spoke up "Hey Dani speaking of surprises I have something for you." "What is it?" Danny gave a wide grin holding up adoption papers.

Dani squealed in delight, tackling her cousin to the ground. "Danny, thank you!"

"Ah don't worry cuz, it was no big deal."

His mom stared at him "Did you forget to mention that to us?"

"Ummmm…. Well when I was working all of this out you guys didn't know my secret and I had forgotten to mention it with the asteroid and everything else that's been going on."

"So, have you and Mr. Clueless here admitted your feelings for each other yet?" Danny looked at Sam trying not to laugh. "Ok how in the hell is it that I'm clueless one when you don't even know that sam and I have been dating for the last 2 months or so." (Dani had totally forgotten about the fact that he had already to her that they had been dating.)

Dani looked at Sam and then back at Danny. "You're kidding right?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, Dani I am not kidding." Danny's mom was staring at Dani.

"What?" Dani said defensively.

"I just find it funny how alike you too are. I mean I know you guys aren't related and everything which makes it even weirder."

Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker all looked at her. "Mom we are related. She's my clone."

Maddie's eyes widened. "You created a clone of yourself?"

"No, Vlad did. He tried to make her be evil and kidnap me but we both ended up escaping."

"What about the thing about her feeling better since last time then?"

"That was another encounter with Vlad that almost ended with Dani's death. Vlad was chasing Dani and also Valarie was after me so he called her to go and find Danielle. She had found her way back to amity looking for me and when she fo8und me Val found us and she turned her over to Vlad and kept me hostage until I convinced her to go get Dani, she had actually found out Dani's secret. Val and me went to get Dani and we found her hooked up to a machine that basically was supposed to destroy her so Vlad could examine her DNA and restart the cloning process. But luckily I had gotten one of the things from the lab, do you remember the thing that was supposed to make ghosts shrink down but it did just the opposite?"

His mother nodded.

"Well, that's what I used and I didn't think that it had worked at first but after about 3 seconds it worked and Dani was fine. She helped me beat Vlad and also I think Val had found out Vlad's secret. I met Dani and Val outside of Vlad's mansion and we parted ways, Val making some comment that was something along the lines off she would never stop hunting me." Danny laughed at this and hugged Dani, glad to know that she was safe.

Dani smiled up at her cousin. Suddenly Dani's stomach growled signaling it was time to eat.

Danny laughed as Dani started to go up the stairs. "Are y'all coming or not?"

Everyone else followed Dani into the kitchen to get something to eat.

They all went into the living room to eat.

Dani turned on the TV but got annoyed at the fact that the only thing that was on was footage of Danny.

Dani, looking annoyed turned off the TV. "That explains why you guys don't watch TV much anymore." Danny rolled his eyes.


	4. Chocolate and Favors

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

Chapter 4

Danny woke up to a very excited Dani shaking him. "Whatdya want?"

Dani replied "Get up, get up, GET UP!" "Why?" Sam started to stir and she opened her eyes. She sat up slowly. "Dani, what so damn important that you had to go and wake us up?"

Dani replied "Come down stairs." Danny groaned and rolled back over, pulling the cover over his head. "Go 'way." Dani rolled her eyes and grabbed Danny feet, pulling him out of the bad but he stopped her and got up mumbling something about have any annoying little sister. Sam kissed him and got up as well.

They went down stairs and saw noting out of the ordinary. Danny went into the kitchen then he smelled it. Chocolate.

He looked at Dani and raised an eye brow. "Ummm ok what's with the chocolate?" "I can't tell you." Danny glared. "Whatever." He said as he walked into the kitchen and froze. The kitchen table and counters were covered in all different kinds of chocolate.

Danny's jaw dropped "Where in the world did all of this come from?"

His mom walked in "They are all thank you gifts from people all around the world." Danny went to grab a piece of it put his mom stopped him. "Not before school."

He glared and Sam laughed remembering the last time Danny had chocolate before school….

*Flashback*

Danny came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and he opened the refrigerator. He grabbed the fudge from the fridge and a spoon and started to eat it.

After he had eaten about three bites, he was bouncing off the walls. His mom walked in, seeing the chocolate, she groaned and took it from him.

To make matters worse, Danny had school that day.

Sam and Tucker showed up, and Sam knocked on the door. Danny's mom opened it, still shaking her head.

Sam raised any eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" "Danny got into the fudge." Sam's eyes widened.

Danny came through the door and he hugged both of them. This was normal but Sam could see his hands were shaking.

Sam said "Umm Danny we need to get to school." "Ok." Said a very excited Danny.

*End Flashback*

Danny rolled his eyes and muttered "I was ten, let it go." His mom sighed. "Ok, fine"

She reached over to one of the many baskets that were sitting on the counter and table and she pulled off the tie.

She took out four Hershey chocolate bars.

Danny's was Cookies N' Cream, Sam's was Milk chocolate Dani's was Dark chocolate and Tucker's was almond.

Danny smiled "Thanks." She smiled back at his. "Be careful." He laughed "I will mom."

Sam opened her chocolate bar and bit into it and her eyes widened. Danny blinked "What?"

Sam suddenly started to laugh. "I can't believe I opened mine before you."

Danny stuck his tongue out at her. Maddie laughed at this.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"We need to leave, or we will be late for school." He kissed his moms cheek and the trio walked out the door.

Sam spoke up "Well, that was nice of her." Danny raised any eyebrow. "I guess."

Danny transformed and grabbed Sam and Tucker; Danny flew them to the doors of the school and set them down; He transformed back into Danny Fenton.

He took a deep breath and walked through the doors of Casper High.

They were immediately swarmed with a crowd of people. They were all asking questions left and right.

Dash Baxter asked "So how did you get your powers? And will you sign my football."

Paulina asked "Will you go out with me."

Mr. Lancer walked up to the crowd and told them to disperse, but Danny told them to wait.

"If any of you have any questions for me, put them in locker with the "D" on it." He nodded to the locker and the crowed turned and saw the locker.

"What about Sam and Tucker?" "You will do the same for them, and they will answer them. They are the two that are next to mine. Sam's has a skull on it and Tucker's has a PDA on it."

"Now you may leave and get to class, no excuses for being late and you will act normal around Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley."

Everyone left and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were going to do the same, but Mr. Lancer stopped them. "Follow me please, I would like to talk to you three for a moment and you will be excused from being late to class."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker followed Mr. Lancer into his office. He shut the door as they sat down as did Mr. Lancer. "So Daniel, is this the reason for you being late all of the time and asking to leave the classroom and not coming back pretty much every day?" "Yes Sir."

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to say yes sir to me, none of you do. In fact I should be the one saying things like that. I also would like to apologize for-"

Danny put up a hand to stop him from talking. "Mr. Lancer, there is no need for you to apologize. I mean yea you know our secret now but that doesn't change anything. And one other thing ummm would you mind doing us a favor?"

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrows at him. "Yes, Mr. Fenton."

"Give us extra time one all assignments in all classes and if we need to leave then please make it where it does not count as absences. The same goes for Tucker if he needs to leave to go talk to say the president or something then he will be allowed to leave."

"Ok, I will talk to Principal Ishiama and see what I can do." "Thank you."

"Oh Danny I just remembered that you have a meeting with the president tomorrow." Danny glared at Tucker.

"How in the hell did you forget that I have a meeting with the president tomorrow?" Tucker shrugged. "I don't know I just did." Danny shook his head.

He looked at Mr. Lancer and said "Thank you for understanding and listening. Would you let me know when you talk to her?"

Mr. Lancer smiled and nodded. "I will do my best. I will call you back in here a little later this week or maybe sometime today if I get the chance to ask her about it. And also I would love to thank you personally for all that you have done for me and also everything that you have done for this town."

Danny blushed "Ummmmm….. Your welcome."

Mr. Lancer looked at the three teens and said "Is there anyway that I could say thank you for what you have done for us?"

Danny smiled "Actually yes there is. My cousin Danielle came home last night and she is now a member of our family. I would like it if there was any way that she could attend Casper. I want to be able to keep an eye on her and make sure she is alright."

Mr. Lancer raised an eye brow. "Is she a half ghost like you?"

Danny pulled out two pictures from his wallet and he handed them to Mr. Lancer.

He examined them carefully. "Is she your clone or something?"

Danny laughed. "Yes she is actually. It's a long story. I would explain but we should be getting to class."

"Alright I will see what I can do" "Thank you" "Your Welcome"


	5. A little fun and a surprise

**DISCLIAMER:I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**A/N:Also please check out my poll on my profile for the poll on what powers i should give Danny**

**Chapter 5**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked out of Mr. Lancer's office and they walked to class. Danny smiled at Sam and he squeezed her hand. She returned the gesture and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you." Danny smiled and he kissed her lightly on the lips and he whispered "I love you too hun."

Tucker smiled at the two. He knew they would get together sometime and he was glad that it had finally happened.

Danny Sam and Tucker walked into class and they all handed their teacher their notes. He raised an eyebrow. "Why were you three in the office?" "We were talking to Mr. Lancer." Danny stated.

They all walked to their seats and sat down. Sam looked at Danny and said "That was a little rude don't you think?" "No, if I had thought it was rude I wouldn't have said it. It was none of his business why we were in his office." Sam sighed.

Danny looked out the window, not even listening to his teacher. "Danny, pay attention!" His teacher snapped at him. He stared at his history teacher. "I was listening. I can multi-task you know." Mr. Martin glared at Danny. "Just because you are Danny Phantom does not mean that you can talk to me like that." Danny let out a short laugh. "And being a teacher does not give you the right to treat your student like crap." "TO THE OFFICE, NOW!" Danny smirked, transformed, and walked toward the door.

As soon as he shut the door Sam walked up to the teacher and got up in his face "Why can't you back the hell off?" "You. Office. Now" "Ass" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Tucker stared after her. His teacher looked at him and snapped "What? Are you not going to back talk me as well?" Tucker replied "No, I-" "I don't want your sass! To the office." Tucker groaned and got up from his seat. He drug his feet as he walked toward the door.

He met Danny and Sam in the office. Danny raised his eyebrows at Tucker. "What did you do to get sent here?" "Nothing, I was sitting in my seat and he said 'What? Are you not going to back talk me as well?' and all I did was say 'No, I' and he cut me off saying I back talked him and he told me to go to the office."

Danny laughed. "Wow, Sam what'd you do?" Sam smirked "I told him to back the hell off and I called him an ass before I walked out of the door." "That's my girl." Sam rolled her eyes.

At that moment Mr. Lancer walked through the door. "What are you three doing here?" "Mr. Martin sent us in here." "What for?" Danny smirked and explained what happened.

"He gets on my nerves. He is the worst teacher in the whole school." Danny stated. "I know." Sam agreed. Mr. Lancer sighed. "Ok just stay in here for the remainder of the class and you can leave when class is over." Danny smiled. "Thanks"

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam and Tucker walked toward Tuckers house and they parted ways. Danny and Sam walked for a little while and they kissed each other.<p>

Danny picked her up bridal style and they flew to his house and through the door. They didn't go to his room like Sam had thought.

They went down to the lab and Danny opened the portal. He flew through the portal.

They flew for a while but finally Sam saw a mansion come into view. Sam looked at Danny and he smiled at her.

"Where are we?" Sam questioned as Danny opened to door. He walked in and he walked up the stairs with Sam at his heels.

"This is a place I found a little while ago and as a thank you for saving the world, Frostbite said I could keep it." Sam smiled "It's beautiful." Danny smiled and he opened a door revealing a room that had a king sized bed, Navy blue walls and a bedroom suit to match.

Danny smiled at her and kissed her, pulling her down onto the bed and on top of him... (ok im stopping it here)

* * *

><p>That next morning….<p>

Danny kissed Sam and they both got up to get ready for school. Danny could not get last night out of his mind. He had made love to Sam Manson last night.

They were now back in Danny's room so that his parents wouldn't have any idea of what had happened last night. It had been the best night of his life. He wouldn't change it for the world.

Danny smiled and got dressed. Him and Sam went downstairs and got something to eat.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Danny turned on the TV and turned it to the news. They were talking about how Danny saved the world. Danny sighed. "Will they ever let it go?" Sam laughed "I doubt it. At least not for a little while."

Danny sighed and stood up, taking his and Sam's bowl, and he carried them to the sink. He walked back into the living room and he sat next to Sam. Wrapping his arms around her, he slipped a diamond ring onto her ring finger.

"Danny, what is this for?" Danny smiled and whispered in her ear "Sam Manson, Will you marry me?" Sam froze.

When she could finally find her word she did the only thing that she could do, she kissed him. He kissed her back just as strongly.

They pulled away when someone cleared her throat. They both pulled away blushing. Jazz smiled at them. "So, what did she say?" He grinned and Jazz nodded. "I'm happy for you too."

Danny heard a knock on the door and he got up to answer it. "Hey Tucker." "Hey dude. So have you asked her yet?" Danny grinned and it was a grin that reached his eyes.

Sam came up behind Danny and hugged him around the waist. She kissed him and he returned the favor. Tucker grinned and high fived Danny. "Congrats dude. So did you get-" Danny shook his head and laughed. Sam raised an eyebrow and shook her head, laughing. Jazz stared at the two "Danny you didn't!" "No, I didn't Jazz jeez chill." **(A/N: Hehe I'm evil)**

Danny's mom walked in and she saw the ring and smiled. "I see you finally asked her. Congratulations." "Thanks mom." Maddie smiled. "So what are your plans for the day?" "I'm not sure. We may fly around a little bit. Then we might get a bite to eat. It depends on what Sam feels like doing." Sam smiled.

Dani came down the stairs and said "Mornin' ya'll" When she saw the ring she squealed and ran all the way to Danny and tackled him. "YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU? FINALLY!" Danny grinned. "Thanks Dani."

Dani was wearing a pair of sweatpants that had a D at the drawstring and a shirt that said 'Kiss me if you dare' on it. Danny laughed.

"Nice shirt" Dani blushed "Shut up." Danny shook his head laughing. "Wow. Dani nice comeback." Dani stuck her tongue out at him. "Childish much?" Dani rolled her eyes "At least I didn't take two years to tell the love of my life how I feel." Danny raised an eyebrow. "That has nothing to do with this and you may get to that point eventually. Oh and keep in mind if you try anything I will find out about it." Dani huffed and walked off "Whatever"

Sam looked at him "She's twelve Danny" "And?" Sam blinked "I didn't think she would try anything." "She is my clone you know." "Still, you should give her a little credit." Danny sighed.

He looked at Dani and smiled "Sorry about that." Dani laughed. Danny blinked "Dude you are so whipped." Danny's eyes narrowed and he shook his head "Let's go, Sam." Sam smiled and Danny picked her up in his arms and he transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Sam and Danny flew through the air until they saw their hill. Danny smiled and sat Sam down on the grass as he turned back into Danny Fenton. Danny kissed and whispered "I'm so glad that you said yes." Sam smiled into the kiss and she traced his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. He let her in and they battled for dominance.

After a few minutes they both pulled away, gasping. Danny looked at Sam and smiled. "I love you Sammy." She smiled "I love you too Danny."

They lay in each other's arms until the sky started to get dark. "We should be headed back." Sam nodded and Danny picked her up in his arms, flying into the sky and toward Danny's house.


	6. Another Surrise

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long to get this up but it is my longest chapter so far I ment to get it up eerlier but i never got the chance and once again i am sorry. Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story.**

Danny and Sam walked down the stairs and they went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

They grabbed their food and sat down on the couch. Danny looked at Sam and smiled. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Sam shrugged "I'm not sure, I'm not feeling that great." Danny wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I'm sorry."

Then something occurred to him. "Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" (Keep in mind that this is like a month after Danny proposed) Sam's eyes widened and she shook her head 'no'. Danny sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Sam asked with a confused a worried look on her face. "I'm going to go see if Jazz is up and see if she has anymore tests." And with that, he left the room.

Sam sat on the couch, thinking. 'Man, if I'm pregnant Danny's parents are going to kill him and there's not telling what my parents are going to do.'

Danny came back with a box in his hand and he tossed them on the couch.

Sam sighed and opened the box, pulling out a pregnancy test. They both stared at it like their lives depended on it and that was partly true.

Danny knew that if Sam really was pregnant that they would both be in hot water, him especially. A) Because of his and her parents and B) Because of his ghost powers.

Sam put the test in her pocket and walked to the bathroom right when jazz came down the stairs. She pulled Danny into the kitchen. "Have you lost your mind?" she hissed. Danny raised any eyebrow at her. "Jazz, look just do me a favor and don't say anything. I mean there still could be a chance that not-"

His mom walked in "That Sam's not what?" His mother asked with a questioning look. "That Sam's not sick. She told me she felt sick when we got and she went to this bathroom just a second ago."

As if on cue Sam came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her face was pale and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Maddie spoke up "I'm sorry you are not feeling well. Can I do anything to help you?" Sam lifted her head "No, thank you Mrs. Fenton. I'm going to go lie down."

She grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sam shut his bedroom door behind them, despite Maddie's rule that they were not allowed to be alone and out of sight at anytime.

Sam held out a shaking hand, He looked at it and his eyes grew wide. Sam was holding a pregnancy test but what had freaked Danny out Sam both out could be the death of them. The test was positive.

Danny sat down on his bed slowly and so did Sam. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Danny replied. They heard a know on the door. "Can I come in?" Jazz asked. Danny got up and opened the door

Jazz sat down in her brothers computer chair. She saw the look on Sam's face and her eyes widened. "What are you guys going to do? Danny shook his head and sighed "I don't know Jazz. I don't know." There was another knock at the door causing Danny and Sam to both freeze. "Danny can I talk to you?" His mom asled through the still closed door.

Maddie knew Sam was pregnant. She had figured it out when she saw Sam's face. She sighed and opened the door and she was shocked at what she saw.

Sam and Danny were laying on his bed and Danny was holding Sam and he was trying really hard to stop Sam from crying. She saw Jazz sitting at his computer and she was looking up abortions. What happened next surprised her.

Sam looked at the screen and her eye grew huge. "OH HELL NO THAT IS NOT AN OPTION! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GET AN ABORTION!" Jazz and Maddie stared at Sam in shock. Danny was glaring daggers at his sister and he got up and exited off of the sites that Jazz had been looking at.

He turned around ad hissed "I can't belive you would even suggest something so inhumane." He walked over to his bed and picker up Sam. He transformed into his alter ego and they flew out of his window.

Jazz looked at me and I could she the pain in her eyes. Danny had never spoken to her like that before. I wasn't so sure about Sam but I knew Danny had done it out of being hurt. I mean I was his mother and agreed with him. I think he took it a little too far when he said that to her. I knew exactly why he had said it too.

She smiled bitterly as she remembered that day. Danny had been around 12 and Maddie had been pregnant but Maddie had decided she didn't want to have anymore kids so she had gotten an abortion. (A/N:I have nothing against Maddie, I couldn't think of any other reason why he would have been so angry.)

She had no Idea that Danny had known about it until he turned 14 and Jazz told him what happened. She had never felt like such a monster in her entire life.

In The Ghost Zone…

Danny flew through the ghost zone in the direction of his mansion. Sam had fallen asleep in his arms and he was right about to reach the mansion when he heard someone yell his name to get his attention. He turned slowly, shielding Sam's body with his own. Frostbite appeared with a friendly smile on his face. Danny returned the gesture as best he could then he looked away, the smiled fading.

Frostbite looked at the half-a with a worried expression. "Danny, what's going on?" Danny shook his head, biting his lip. Frostbite crossed his arms across his chest. He pulled Dannys face up so he could look into his eyes. What frostbite saw shocked him. He could see the hurt, pain and fear in his eyes. Danny had done something, something that he was upset about.

"Danny, I know something is wrong. Please tell me whata's going on." Danny sighed and mumbled "Follow me."

After Danny had told Frostbite about what had happened, Frostbite was staring at Danny in shock. "Oh umm I guess that explains why you didn't want to tell me." Danny looked at him and sighed "I owe you for understanding. I just wish that I knew what I am going to do." Frostbite sighed. "Would you like to stay with me in the far frozen for a little while?" Danny grinned "You mean it?" He smiled "Yes, with consent of your parents of course." Danny couldn't help but grin. "Thank you, that really means a lot to me."

Back At Danny's House…

"Jack! Have you seen Danny?" Maddie yelled down the stairs. "No, Maddie I haven't seen him all day. Is he not in his room?" "Yes, I'm sure." Jack looked up at the stairs to where his wife was standing. "Have you tried calling him?" Maddie shook her head. "He didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail. I think he wants to be left alone." Jack raised his eyebrows "Why would he want that?"

Maddie bit her lip and sighed 'Danny is going to be angry with me for telling Jack but he deserves to know' She walked down the stair and handed him the pregnancy test that had been laying on Danny's bed only an hour earlier. Jack's eyes widened. "When did you find out about this? And when did Danny?" "I found out this morning and I'm guessing that him and Sam did as well. And I also know that Jazz knows." Jack sighed and said "Well, did he say when he was coming back home?" "No, I think we should let them have their space. Him and Sam need some time to think." Jack nodded and sat back down on the couch.

Maddie sighed and walked down to the lab. She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She put her head in her hands. She was trying to figure out what had made Danny and Sam be so careless. Danny had been dating for over 3 years now nad she had figured it would happen at some point but she hadn't thought that he would have forgotten the most important element of the situation.

Back At The Far Frozen….

Danny sighed as he passed the floor. Sam and Danny were in Frostbites cave. Sam was sitting on the bed looking at Danny worriedly. "Danny you shouldn't pace like that. You are going to make a hole in the floor." Danny stopped and looked at her. "I know Sam. I'm just worried about what will happen when we do go home." "Well at least your mom didn't seem overly pissed."

Danny shook his head "I'm not worried about my parents anywhere near as much as I am worried about yours. They don't like me as it I and imagine what will happen when they find out." Sam shuddered. "You do have a point there. I've been trying to keep them off of my mind and all that. Not having very much luck though." Frostbite stared at the two teens. He felt bad for them but he knew there was nothing he could do other than try and keep them distracted and concentrated on other things like names for the baby. "Hey Danny, have you thought of any baby names yet?" He smiled a little. "No, not yet." "Why don't you write some down while I go get you guys some hot chocolate?" Danny's eyes brightened at the mention of chocolate. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the look on Danny's face. He looked like a kid lost in a candy store.

Danny walked back over to the bed and sat next to Sam, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you" He whispered. Sam smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you too Danny"

At that moment Frostbite walked in the room and handed Danny and Sam a glass of hot chocolate. Danny sipped his and smiled. He hadn't had hot chocolate in a long time. Frostbite smiled. "Did you think of any names?" Danny shook his head, not wanting to move from his spot. Frostbite handed him some paper and a pen.

After About 5 minutes…

Danny had written down four girl names and four boy names. The girl names were Rose, Jade, Michelle, and Samantha. The boy names were Jason, Samuel, Christopher and Jaden. Sam raised her eye brows. "Samantha and Samuel? Really Danny?" Danny smiled "I like the names." Sam smiled and blushed. She kissed him and he smiled into the kiss but they were interrupted by Danny's phone ringing. He groaned. "What's wrong?" the next few words that came out of his mouth made Sam's blood run cold. "It's your mother."

Frostbite walked over to them and he smiled at them. "Better to get it over with now then later Danny." He looked at Frostbite and sighed, answering the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Manson." "Where's my daughter?" "Sam is with me." "And where in the hell are you?" "We are at a friend's house." Danny was trying not to smile. He knew he was buying time. "Ok, I'm going to ask you one more time. WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Danny lost it. "Why do you care so much all of the sudden? You never care where Sam is unless she is with me." He heard silence and then all he heard was screaming "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Danny raised an eyebrow "I didn't do anything." Sam held out her hand. "Here's Sam." He handed her the phone and what she said surprised him "Mom, I'm pregnant." She slammed the phone shut before her mom could reply.

Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Well I sure as hell don't want to go home now." Sam kissed him and pulled away, smiling. "don't worry about my parents. They will probably be more mad at me than anyone. I'm just surprised that your mom took it so well." Danny half smiled and she could see that he felt bad about what he had said to his sister before he had stormed out of the house last night.

Danny sighed "I'm going to call my mom and apologize to her and Jazz." Sam handed him his cell phone and he dialed his house number. His mom picked up and she said "Hello Mrs. Fenton speaking." "Hey mom." "Oh god. Danny, are you alright?" "Yes. I'm is wirth me we are at a friends house." Maddie smiled slightly. "Do 6you know when you are coming back home?" "No, but we will soon. Oh and I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have been so ruse to you and Jazz. Speaking of Jazz, is she around?"

He heard his mom call for his sister and a few seconds later he heard Jazz's voice on the phone. "Hello?" She sounded like she had just woken up. "Hey Jazz. Are you alright?" Jazz's eyes widened. "Danny! Where are you?" "Sam and I are at a friend's house. We will be staying here for a few days. We are both fine. Oh and Jazz I want to apologize for being so rude to you last night. That was uncalled for. I know you were just trying to help and I guess I took it the wrong way."

He could tell Jazz was shaking her head. "No, Danny I should be the one apologizing to you and Sam as well. It was wrong for me to suggest that." Danny sighed into the phone. Jazz decided that she would change the subject.

"So, have you told Sam's parents yet?" Danny laughed. "You didn't hear her screaming?" Jazz couldn't help but laugh. "No, I was dead as a doornail. I just woke up when you called and no you didn't wake me up. I haven't been feeling well." Danny was silent. "When was the last time you had your period?" Jazz flinched "It's been almost 2 months." Danny sighed "Ok, go take a pregnancy test and let me know how it turns out." Jazz smiled slightly at the change of tone. That was his 'overprotective brother' voice. "Ok I will Bye Danny. Be careful and try to stay out of trouble." Danny smiled "I will Jazz bye."

He hung up and he could feel Sam's questioning eyes on him. He sighed and looked at her "jazz may be pregnant." Sam's eyes widened. "Tell me you're kidding." "I wish I was."

Danny looked at the door and got up. "Where are you going?" "To walk around so I can try and figure out what we are going to do." Sam got up as well. "I'm going with you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sam and Danny walked out of the cave and out onto the ice. He smiled as the sun hit his bare chest. Sam grabbed his hands and pulled him toward a bench to sit down at.

Danny pulled her into his lap and his eyes started to close.

Danny and Sam woke up to some one shaking them. Danny jumped but he relaxed when he realized that it was frostbite. "I'm am sorry to wake you oh great one (I think that is how he would say it… not sure) but you should go inside you and Sam could get sick or hurt out here. It's getting pretty chilly."

Danny and Sam walked back into the cave and they walked to the room that they had been staying in. They both laid down and the second that their heads hit the pillow, they were asleep.

That next morning…..

Danny lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He had a lot on his mind. I mean why wouldn't he? His fiancé was pregnant and his sister could be as well. And he hated the idea of going home and havening to face their parents. He sighed and got up. He looked at the clock on his phone. It read 7:45 A.M.

He decided to get in the shower when his phone rang. He picked it up and read the caller ID. Jazz was calling hm. With a deep breath he answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Hey Danny." Jazz sounded like she had been crying. "Jazz, what's wrong?"

Jazz was silent for a moment and Danny could hear the sound of a door closing in the background. "Are mom and dad home?" "No" Jazz's voice was a whisper. "Then what's wrong Jazz? Are you hu-" She cut him off by whispering into the phone

"I'm pregnant Danny." Danny froze but he quickly recovered. "Do mom and dad know?" Jazz shook her head. "No they don't know. And I don't want to tell them right now. I'm still freaked out as it is. Imagine how mom and dad are going to react when they find out."

Danny sighed and said "Jazz, it shouldn't be that bad I mean mom wasn't overly pissed when she found out just shocked. And I'm two years younger than you." Jazz sighed "I want you to come home. Both of you. I don't want to have to tell them on my own. I think I might tell them later today." Danny smiled. "Alright Jazz we will see you later. Try and stay relaxed tll I get there."

Danny smiled and hung up the phone. Sam gave him a questioning look and he said "Jazz is pregnant; she wants us back home so we are there to support her if she decides to tell mom and dad." "How are you not mad?" Danny laughed "I'm not a hypocrite. I'm happy for Jazz and Tucker. I'm glad that they are having a child Sam." Sam smiled and kissed him "You are so understanding." And with that they flew off to meet Jazz at Fenton Works.


	7. Telling, Powers, and a little surprise?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Chapter 7**

Danny, Sam, and Jazz were all sitting on the couch and Jazz had just finished telling her parents that she, too, was pregnant.

Her mother smiled and said "Well, I'm glad that you are all happy." Then she thought about something "Does Tucker know about all of this?" Jazz sighed "No, I haven't told him yet. I wanted to tell you guys first so that you guys didn't find out through him or his parents and then get mad at me for not telling you guys first." Jazz smiled and got up from the couch.

Danny and Sam followed her into the kitchen. Jazz grabbed a box of cereal and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Danny and Sam followed suit. They all sat at the table and ate their breakfast in silence.

Sam was the first one to break the silence. "Where is Dani?" Danny smiled at this "She is upstairs sleeping. She should be down shortly."

As if she could hear the conversation, a very tired Dani came down the stairs. "Hey ya'll." Danny smiled "Want somethin' to eat?" Dani nodded her head. "I'm starving. So where have you been over the last few days mister?"

Danny smiled and replied "We were with Frostbite. We stayed there for a few days and we got back early this morning." Dani grinned "So is it true? Is Sam really pregnant?" Danny laughed "Yes Dani. She is. She is due in January."

Dani squealed and jumped into Danny's lap. Danny shook his head, laughing. "Wow, Dani. I never thought that you would be this excited to be an aunt." Dani blushed and hugged Danny.

"I have another surprise for you." Danny grinned as he held up a folder that held all of her registered information for becoming a Casper High student. Dani's eyes widened "You enrolled me in Casper?" Danny's grin widened and he hugged her. "Yep. You start this morning so you need to go get dressed and get your book bag. I put some paper and stuff in it. Oh and one more thing,"

Danny pulled out a Black DROID and he handed it to his sister. "This is just in case you need to contact mom dad me Sam Tucker or Jazz. And you have unlimited texting but keep in mind that I paid for it so I can also take it away, so don't try anything stupid."

Dani nodded and she ran up the stairs to change her clothes. She came down a few minutes later wearing a black t-shirt with the Danny Phantom insignia on the front and a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging from her right hip. Her sneakers were black and her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. "So what do you think?" Sam couldn't help but grin "She like the splitting image of me when I was twelve. I love it" Danny smiled "I love it. I'm gonna go change and I will meet you back down here in a few." "OK"

5 minutes later…..

When Danny came down the stairs he had on a pair of jean similar to Dani's and a chain hanging from his left hip. His shirt said 'Bullet for my valentine' (That's one of my favorite bands) He had put red highlights in his hair. He had on a pair of fingerless gloves. He cracked his knuckles for effect. Sam rolled her eyes and laughed "You're a piece of work you know that right?" "Yea, but you still love me." Sam grinned "This is true."

They all walked out the door and toward the school and when they got there they were greeted by Mr. Lancer. "Good morning Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Manson, Mr. Foley. How are you three this morning?" Danny smiled "Well I'm still kinda tired from the whole disasteroid thing, but I think I'll manage." Mr. Lancer smiled at him and shook his head. Then he saw Dani. "And who might this be?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "This is my sister, Danielle." Hello Danielle. I'm Mr. Lancer, the English teacher here at Casper as you probably already know." Danny laughed and Dani giggled. "So Danny did you get Danielle's schedule?"

Danny started to look through his bag. He pulled out Dani's schedule and she took it. "Do you want a tour?" Mr. Lancer asked. "No sir, I'm good but thanks for the offer." Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow "Alright Ms. Fenton. Mr. Fenton would you mind showing your sister to her homeroom? You will be excused if any of you are late." Danny nodded and pulled Dani into the school.

When Danny walked into Mrs. Moore's homeroom, he smiled politely and said "This is my sister Danielle. She will be in your homeroom for the rest of the year and one of your classes. If she misbehaves in any way, please feel free to let me know." Mrs. Moore smiled and said "Alright Mr. Fenton. I will keep an eye on her but I don't think there will be any problems." "There better not be."

Dani rolled her eyes and reached out a hand. Her teacher took it and smiled warmly at the girl. "Please call me Dani. With an I." "Alright dear. Go take a seat and let your brother, his fiancé and Mr. Foley get to their homerooms before they are late." Danny smiled but before he closed the door to the classroom, he looked at Dani and said "Behave." Dani mock saluted him and he walked away laughing.

When he caught up to Sam and Tucker he was still laughing. Sam raised her eyebrows and Danny smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The trio walked into their homeroom and went to go sit at their seats but their teacher stopped them "Why are you three so late? You better have a note." "We went to drop my little sister off at her homeroom. Today is her first day and-" "Just be quiet and sit down." Danny rolled his eyes.

They all walked to their seats and sat down as the bell rang. They all went to get up and walk out the door when their teacher stopped them. "You three need to learn to be more respectful-" Danny put up a hand "Don't you dare try and tell us about respect. We have been saving your sorry ass for the last three years and the least that you could do is appreciate it." Danny walked away with Sam and Tucker on his heels.

After homeroom they all split up. Sam and Danny had class with Dani, while Tucker had history. The rest of the gang had English with Mr. Lancer.

The three walked into the classroom and they all smiled at Mr. Lancer. "Hello you three. Mr. Fenton what a surprise, you're actually on time for once." Danny grinned "Yep."

They all went to sit down and it seemed like no time at all when class was over.

They all got up and walked to the door and they separated to go to their next classes.

After school they all walked home together. They walked slowly into the house and Jazz came into the living room just as they were sitting down. "Hey guys." She looked at Tucker and smiled at him "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Tucker got up and followed her into the kitchen. Jazz sat down at the table along with Tucker. She took a deep breath and looked up at Tucker. "Tucker, I'm pregnant." Tucker froze but he quickly recovered, getting up and hugging her.

They walked back into the living room and they were met with hugs and high-five's. Danny was smiling like mad. "Congrats dude!"

Tucker was staring at Danny. "You're seriously ok with this?" Jazz decided to speak up "Well, he doesn't have much room to talk." Jazz grinned at Sam while receiving a glare from Danny.

Tucker looked from Danny to Sam and his grin widened. "Dude! How could you keep something like this from me?" Danny shrugged "Not sure but I did." After the cat was let out of the bag, everyone decided to play Call of Duty Black Ops.

After about an hour of playing Black Ops, they ordered a pizza.

It took no time at all for the pizza to get there. Danny answered the door and was met with none other than the shallow witch herself, Paulina. She handed Danny the pizza and he handed her the money and as he was closing the door she put her foot in the door. Danny scowled. "Danny, can I come in?" Came her annoying cry. Sam's head shot up. She got up and walked to the door and looked Paulina in the eye "No, sorry. We-" Paulina cut her off. "Whatever, Goth freak."

Then Paulina looked at Sam's stomach and started to laugh. "That's hilarious. All you eat are veggies and you're still getting fat."

Danny glared at her and looked at Sam. She nodded and Danny smirked and said "She's not getting fat." Paulina laughed "Yea of course she isn't" Danny rolled his eyes "I'm serious." "Whatever loser. Have you looked at her lately?" Danny was getting annoyed.

"She not fat, she's pregnant." And with that he slammed the door in the girls face.

Danny and Sam walked back into the living room with the pizza in hand. Jazz looked up "Who was that?" "Paulina. She was being a bitch as usual."

Everyone sat in the living room and they ate their pizza. Danny and Sam were on the couch, Jazz and Tucker were in an arm chair and Dani was in another. Danny's ghost sense went off but he didn't get up. "Danny, why are you not getting up?" "I know who's here." And with that, Ember and Kitty walked through the door.

Everyone but Danny was staring at the ghosts that stood not three feet from them.

Danny smiled at the two ghosts "Hey dipstick. How's it going?" "Good. How are you and Skullker?" Ember made a face and rolled her eyes "That bad huh?" Ember nodded. "Hey Danny." "Oh, hey. So what about you and Johnny?" "We're doing alright." "That's good. Want anything to drink?" The girls shook their heads. Danny stood and walked into the kitchen.

He came back with two Root Beers, a DR. Pepper, and two Cokes. He handed the Cokes to Jazz and Tucker and the DR. Pepper to Dani. He sat down handing one of the Root Beers to Sam and she took it and smiled at him.

Danny's ghost sense went off again and he jumped up but relaxed when he saw Johnny and Skullker phase through the door. "Hey whelp." Danny raised an eyebrow in response.

"So what are you guys doing here?" "We came to make sure that the girls were alright." Ember looked annoyed and Skullker noticed this. "What's wrong Ember?" Ember sighed and looked away from him. He looked at her I mean really looked at her. He looked like he really cared about her. Ember smiled at him as he hugged her. She smiled as she pulled away.

After the four ghosts had left, the five teens (Dani is 13 now) put on a movie. They had put on Major Payne.

About half way through the movie, Danny and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by someone shaking them.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and sat up and he was met with his mother's eyes. "Hey mom." "Hey, you guys should go upstairs. It's getting late and you have school in the morning." Danny got up and carried Sam up the stairs so that they could go to bed.

Danny laid Sam down on his bed and put the covers over her. Once she was settled, he walked over to his computer and pulled put a drawing pad and a pencil.

When he was done he had drawn a picture of him and Sam. Sam was holding a beautiful baby girl with sapphire eyes. The baby was asleep in Sam's arms and she was sitting on the bed that had changed their lives forever. Danny had his arms wrapped around her.

Danny got up from the desk and put the pad and pencil back in the desk drawer. He walked over to where Sam was laying and lay down beside her. He wrapped his strong arms around her lovingly and his last thought before he fell asleep was 'God, I love her.'

He woke up the next morning feeling rested and almost hyper. He also felt like he was floating. He went into the bathroom and his eyes widened at what he saw. He was in his black jeans from last night but he didn't have on a shirt. What had freaked him out was that he had angel wings sticking out of his back. He reach back to touch them. They were real feathers.

Danny became invisible and phased into his room. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head after folding the wings against his back. They tickled so had to try real hard so he would laugh and wake Sam up.

He went down stairs and grabbed a drink and some breakfast. Walking into the living room he sat down on the couch. He flinched slightly when his wings hit the couch. His back was sore but that was all he knew.

Sam came down the stairs just as he finished his breakfast. Sam walked over to him and kissed his check. "You are up early." He shrugged and tried not to flinch again. Sam noticed this and she frowned "Are you alright?" Danny sighed. He knew if he didn't tell her and she found out without him telling her she would be pissed.

He got up and pulled her up the stairs and into his room. He turned to her and said "I have something I need to show you."

And with that he pulled off his shirt very slowly, careful not to hurt himself.

After he had his shirt of he looked at her, a nervous smile on his face.

Sam stared at him in shock but she quickly returned to normal and she hugged him. He smiled at the action and kissed the top of her head. "I love you and thank you for understanding."

And with that, they walked down the stairs to go tell Danny's family.

They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch just as Maddie walked in and she froze when she saw the huge wings coming out of Danny's back. "What in the world?"

Danny shrugged "I woke up like this." Maddie walked over to him to get a good look at his back. She could see that his back was red and when she saw the wings up close she gasped. The bases of the wings were Black and they faded into white which turned to navy blue tips.

After a short while Dani got up along with Jazz. They all stared and asked him how it happened. He sighed "I don't know. Probably has something to do with the bite I got from that neko a few months back."

They all sat down and turned on the TV as Jack came up from the lab. When he saw Danny's back he gasped "How-?" Danny cut him off. "Happened in my sleep and I don't know how or why."

A few hours later….

Danny and Sam were asleep on the couch when he felt something brush his hand. He opened his eyes to see a small kitten laying on the back of the couch. He was snowy white and he had a blue and a green eye. The cats eyes were the same shade as Danny's eye's in his forms. "How did you get in here little one?" The cat looked at him, purring. He saw the tag. It read Casper. (I used to have a cat named Casper. He was really sweet. He had a blue eye and a green eye. I think that is supposed to mean they are deaf but he was not so I'm not sure on that fact. Alright enough of my rambling…. On with the story.)He smiled and petted the cat and it meowed in response.

Casper jumped down onto Sam's stomach making her jump. "Where did the cat come from?" Danny shrugged "I don't know. I woke up and he was lying on the back of the couch. He is really sweet."

Sam reached down and petted this cat and smiled. "I've always wanted a cat but my mom wouldn't let me get one." Danny laughed lightly. "Mine wouldn't either. I wonder if we can keep him." Sam smiled and rubbed the cat's ears. He purred really load and closed his eye in response.

All of the sudden Danny got a playful look in his eye. He made a noise in his throat that meant he wanted to play. Sam noticed this but to her surprise she realized it wasn't directed at her, but at the cat.

The cat jumped down and arched its back and Danny did the same, transforming into a small cat with blue eyes. He pounced on the cat but it phased out of his grip. "Oh so that's how it's going to be?" Danny smirked and tackled the cat again and this time he made sure the cat could not get away. The cat looked up at him and glared, meowing in protest.

As much as the animal tried to get away he had no luck. Danny smiled and let the cat go, laughing and soon after Sam joined in. I mean who wouldn't? When your fiancé turns into a cat and tackles another cat that has ghost powers how could you not laugh.

Sam heard Danny make the noise again and she gulped. Danny grinned at her and kissed her stomach. She shivered and smiled. "You are such a tease." Danny laughed into her stomach making her shiver again. "I know I am and I'm good at it." Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

Danny grinned and said "Oh I will and since you like it so much maybe I'll give you a treat later if you are a good kitty." Danny's eyes flashed green and he smirked and he laughed at the expression on her face, walking away.

**A/N:Ohhhh What does Danny have planned? Well I guess you will have to wait till the next chapter :) Yes I know I'm evil. Thanks to all of my reveiwers and poll takers. The pole is still up if you wanna take it. Also I changed the Dark Angel. It is not evil. It is more ment for Sam. Please let me knnow of any other cool powers and if you do then reveiw or PM me. Thank ya'll!**


	8. Confessing and rewards

Chapter 8

Danny, Sam and Tucker all walked into the Foleys house and sat down on the couch. Tucker had never been this afraid in his life. He was going to tell his parents that Jazz was 4 months pregnant.

Tucker's mother walked into the room and smiled brightly at the three teens sitting on her couch but it faded when she saw Tuckers face. "What's wrong dear?" Tucker couldn't look at his mother.

Danny put a hand on Tucker's shoulder and leaned down so that he could whisper something in Tucker's ear. "Dude, if we were able to tell Sam's parents then you can tell your parent's."

Tucker sighed and smiled slightly. He took a deep breath and said "Mom, I have something to tell you. Please be understanding and not overly pissed at me."

Tucker's mother smiled "Hun, I'm sure whatever you need to tell me isn't that bad. The only thing that would really make me mad would be if you had gotten expelled or something along those lines."

Tucker relaxed slightly "Mom, Jazz is pregnant." Tucker flinched at the look at his moms face. She was shocked but Tucker was still worried that she was just being that because of Danny and Sam being there.

Wren his mother found her voice she whispered "How far along?"

Tucker sighed and relaxed "She's a little over four months. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier."

His mother smiled and hugged him.

Danny smiled and stood up. "Well, Mrs. Foley I hate to leave so soon but Sam and I need to get back home. Mom has to keep an eye on Dani so we should leave before she throws a fit. I really don't wanna take her phone."

Sam rolled her eye's "C'mon Danny let's get going."

Danny nodded and pulled Sam out the door without another word.

**A/N: I am jumping ahead to December to keep the story going.**

Danny and Sam walked down the stairs and in to the living room. They both sat down on couch and Danny turned on the TV. The news was on and they were talking about Danny and how he was a world wide hero. After a minute Danny got annoyed and turned the channel.

Shortly after turning on the TV, Danny got up. Sam looked at him "Where are you going?" Danny smiled at her "To get us both something to eat. You need to keep your strength up." Sam smiled.

Since she had been about three months along ,Danny had been even more overprotective than usual, and Sam surprisingly didn't mind it all that much. She was actually starting to enjoy the attention.

A few things had changed around the Fenton household since Sam and Jazz both became pregnant. Jazz was due in February and they had both changed just slightly. Jazz was more relaxed towards Danny and ghost fighting as was Sam. The reason for this is that neither one of them had the strength to argue with him. Danny was one of the most stubborn people on the planet.

Sam had changed her diet as well. She had started to eat meat. She did this because Jazz had suggested it and after Sam had done some research she had made the decision to add a little meat to her diet to keep the baby healthy.

Sam was jerked from her thoughts when her fiancé came into the room with a HUGE plate of Mexican food. **(A/N: I love Mexican food.)** The dish was a plate of nachos with queso (A/N: Sorry if I spelled this wrong.) cheese and chicken.

Danny walked over to the couch and sat down with the plate. Sam grabbed one of the forks that Danny had sat on the table and started to eat. She was slightly surprised that Danny had made Mexican food but she wasn't going to complain. In fact the food was some of the best Mexican that she had ever had.

After Sam and Danny had eaten their lunch, (It had been around 12 when they had woken up due to a long night of Danny Sam and Tucker fighting ghosts. Mostly Tucker and Danny had done the work. Danny refused to let Sam do anything dangerous, but she insisted on coming.) they went out for patrol.

When they met Tucker at the park, he was not alone. Tucker stood next to Frostbite, Ember, Skullker, and Kitty. Danny raised an eyebrow. "What are you four doing here?" Skullker spoke up "Frostbite made us come." Danny looked at Frostbite and said "Ok, why are you guys here?"

Frostbite smiled "Great One, You four are going to be featured in the hall of fame with in the ghost zone. This applies to Tucker and Sam as well. Of course, you can decide not to go but if you decide not to come then you will not be featured in the hall of fame."

Danny smiled but then it faded. "Why are all eight of us being featured in the hall of fame?" "Who are the seventh and eighth ones that you speak of?" Frostbite asked. Danny grinned "You and Dani. I mean you did help me with my ice powers and you have been a good friend to Sam Tucker and I. As for Dani well she is my clone and I figure since we are so alike then we should both be put into the hall rather than just one of us. It wouldn't be fair and it wouldn't make since to put just one of us in there."

Frostbite nodded "You, Great One, are being put in there for the most reasons. For example: You are a halfa. Another reason is because you have saved the world from a huge asteroid and well you have a child on the way…" Frostbite smiled at Danny and Danny smiled back. "As for Skullker well he is one of the best hunters. Kitty is in there because of her change of heart as for Ember. They both have several unique powers."

Skullker raised his eyebrows "When did this happen?" Danny rolled his eyes "8 months ago. Sam is due in January."

Ember's eyes lit up "So dipstick, whatcha gonna name the little rascal?" Danny shrugged "We don't know yet. We wanted the gender to be a surprise." Ember smiled. "Well I'm happy for you." Danny grinned. "Thanks Ember." "No problem."

Kitty hugged Danny, making him jump but he relaxed. "I'm so happy for you Danny." Danny grinned. Thanks Kitty. So where is Johnny?" Kitty laughed. "He is pissed at me because I'm getting put into the ghost hall of fame and he is not." Danny rolled his eyes.

Frostbite smiled. He was glad that they could all get along for once. "Alright great one, meet us at the Far Frozen so we can start the ceremony."

Danny nodded and flew off toward his house with Sam in his arms.

**A/N: Sam is going to have her baby a month earlier than she was supposed to.**

On the way home from the Nasty Burger, Danny felt Sam stiffen in his arms and then he could tell that she was in labor.

He sped toward Fenton Works and he phased through the door and flew up the stairs. He placed her on his bed and he sat down next to her. He picked up his phone and called his cell phone to call his sister.

She answered immediately. "What's wrong?" "Sam is in labor. Get to the house as soon as possible." Danny shut his phone and looked at Sam. "Are you alright? Can I do anything to help?" Sam smiled up at him and said "Stay here with me." Danny smiled and kissed Sam on the forehead "I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

Shortly after Sam had gone into labor, Jazz burst through the door.

Jazz turned to Danny and said "Go get me some morphine." Sam was going to object but the look Danny gave her made her stop.

When he returned with the morphine he handed it to Jazz and sat next to Sam and the bed he held her hand as Jazz stuck her with the needle with the morphine inside.

Shortly after Jazz had injected her with the morphine she could feel her contractions start to get worse. She hissed in pain but she was glad for the pain killers Danny had insisted Jazz give her.

Suddenly she heard Jazz tell her to push. She obeyed and after he last push, she heard a shrill cry. Sam fell back on the bed. She looked up and saw Jazz holding a baby.

The baby had Danny's eyes. The baby was a girl and Sam and Danny had decided to name the baby Jaden Michelle Fenton.

Sam blinked tears out of her eyes and grinned. Danny was grinning like an idiot. Jazz handed Jade to Sam so she could hold her.

After a few minutes Sam handed Jade to Danny. He walked over too the crib that had been placed in his room and laid her down in it.

Danny turned to his sister and asked "Jazz, would you mind watching Jade for us we have plans and we weren't-"

Jazz shook her head "Yes, I will look after her. It is not a problem."

Danny smiled "Thanks, Sam do you think you will be able to go?"

Sam nodded "If you let me rest for a few hours." Danny smiled and nodded. "I'll go call frostbite and let him know we may be a little late."

After Danny had called Frostbite, he went to go lay down with Sam before they had to leave. After Sam had slept for three hours, Danny woke her up and they headed down to the lab with Tucker and Dani.

They walked down to the lab and were fixing to walk through the portal but they stopped. Danny was staring at Sam. "What's wrong?"

Danny pulled her toward a mirror and made her turn around. She gasped when she saw the beautiful black wings that were sticking out of her back.

The wings were black at the roots with blood red tips.

When Sam tried to move them she flinched. Danny smiled and hugged her. "Well, it looks like we both have another reason to be put in the hall of fame." He said. "And speaking of that we need to get going, we don't want to be late."

When the trio got there, they were greeted with a bunch of smiling faces and even a few scowling ones. Danny chuckled remembering what Kitty had said earlier.

Frostbite saw them and he walked over to them, grinning. "Great One I'm glad you are here! You must hurry and get ready. Many eyes will be upon you shortly." Danny nodded and they followed Frostbite into a large cave that was surprisingly warm for it being in the middle of the Far Frozen.

Frostbite walked up to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. He handed Danny his and he did the same for Sam, Dani, and Tucker. "Tucker, through that door there is another dressing room that you may stay in." He turned toward Dani and said "Danielle you may stay in the room next to the one we are in now." Tucker nodded and walked into the other room to get ready. Frostbite walked out the door with Dani and closed it to give the three teens some privacy.

Frostbite opened the door next to the room they were just in and handed Dani her clothes. She thanked him and shut the door.

After Dani had gotten ready she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black halter top that showed her stomach. She also had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a chain on one hip. She also had in a pair of earrings with the DP symbol on them. Her belly button ring was the same way. Her hair was up in a ponytail like usual and she wore a pair of small black heels.

Back in Danny and Sam's dressing room….

Danny picked up his clothes and smiled. He was holding a t-shirt and jeans. The shirt was a black button down with a color. The Jeans were black with a chain on the left hip. His shoes were simple combat boots like Sam's.

Sam's clothes were similar except the shirt was a belly shirt and the chain was on her right hip instead of her left. And the shoes were the same as the ones Danny was now [putting on.

Next, they both had things that they could put with the outfit. Danny saw a small diamond stud and he put it into his ear. Sam saw a selection of belly rings and she grabbed the one that had the Danny Phantom symbol on it. Sam also grabbed a chocker and she handed one to Danny.

They walked out and Tucker followed shortly after. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt with his usual shoes but they were black instead of brown.

When Dani heard Tucker, Sam and Danny talking outside her door she walked out, grinning.

When Danny saw her he rolled his eyes "Well, I guess Frostbite likes black huh?" Sam rolled her eyes as well and said "Yea, I guess." Tucker laughed then his eyes widened. "Sam, I thought you-" Sam laughed "Wow, tuck I can't believe it took you thus long to notice." Tucker blushed. Danny was shaking his head and laughing. "We need to find Frostbite."

At that moment, Frostbite walked up to the three. "Great one, the ceremony will start soon and we need to get to the coliseum before we are late."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all walked through some doors that lead to a huge coliseum. Ember and Skullker were already in the middle of the arena and Kitty was flying over to Danny, Sam, Dani, and Tucker.

"Hey! So I see Sam had her baby. What did you name the baby?" Danny smiled "We named her Jaden Michelle Fenton." Kitty grinned "That's a beautiful name." Danny smiled "Thanks, Kitty."

Frostbite was walking toward a podium and he motioned for everyone to sit down.

Everyone sat down and looked at Frostbite. He spoke "I would like to thank you all for coming to honor these seven people. Our ceremony will now begin. Would the seven of you please rise."

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Ember, Skullker, and Kitty all stood up and Frostbite continued "These seven will be featured in the ghost hall of fame for several different reasons and-" Danny cleared his through and Frostbite looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Danny motioned for him to come here.

When Frostbite got to where Danny was standing, Danny whispered "Sam and I both have new powers. Sam has gained a few of my powers because of my being a half ghost and then we both are now angels. I'm a light angel and Sam is a dark angel." Danny smiled slightly and kissed Sam's cheek.

Frostbite walked back to the podium and said "Alright, Daniel and Samantha please come up here."

Danny and Sam got up and went onto the stage with Frostbite. He smiled and said "Here are some of the reasons that Daniel has been nominated are that he has in fact saved the world from ultimate destruction. Another is some of his unique abilities. Daniel would you please give us a demonstration?"

Danny grinned and the familiar cloud of blue smoke surrounded his body. He could feel his body changing. He was in his Neko form, but this was not all. He also has fangs and 2 huge beautiful wings growing out of his back. Sam was in her half ghost and dark angel form.

Both of the teens were grinning and they were looking around the building to see what kind of a reaction they got. Most of the people and ghosts were shocked.

After Danny and Sam reverted back to their human forms, they walked back to their seats and sat down.

Next, Frostbite called up Dani. She walked up onto the stage and smiled at the crowed in front of her. Frostbite spoke and said "Danielle has been placed within the hall of fame is that she is Daniels clone. She has similar powers to Danny but some of hers are a little different. For example instead of ice she has fire." Dani smiled and sat down next to Danny.

Tucker was called up next and his reasons were being one of the bravest humans in Amity. Another was his expertise in technology.

Next was Ember. She was the only one left of her family and her love of music is what has kept her sane all of these years. Her power over music is a very unique one.

After Ember sat back down, Kitty was called up. She was called up because of her power to make men disappear.

Last but not least Skullker was called up for his amazing hunting abilities and his determination.

After Frostbite was finished calling out all of the reasons for everyone, they threw a party.

Danny and Sam were in Frostbites cave and they were sitting on his couch talking when Frostbite came up to him. "Great One, please forgive me but I forgot to give you your prize."

Danny blinked "Prize? For what?" Frostbite laughed. "Saving the world for starters. And other things as well." Frostbite pulled out a long chain with a medallion hanging from it. The medallion was a ying and yang symbol but instead of the usual one it was Danny's insignia on one side and Sam's first initial on the other.

Danny took it and looked at it. Frostbite spoke up "It holds your love for each other and the bond cannot be broken."

Danny hugged Frostbite and smiled "Thank you. This means a lot to me. And I really hate to leave so soon but we need to get home. I don't want Jazz to get worried and-" Frostbite shook his head and he smiled at the halfa in front of him. "Do not worry young one. It's alright I understand that you need to get home. Goodbye and I hope to see you again soon." Danny smiled. "You will."

Back at Danny's…

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani were bombarded with questions. Maddie had made cookies and she was now sitting on the couch with Jazz and Jack. They were listening to Danny tell them what they had done that day.

After he had told them everything his mother realized that the four teens before her were really tierd. Maddie smiled and said "Alright you four. You need to get some rest. Go to bed."

They all stood up and went upstairs to go to sleep. They had gotten home around two in the morning and they were all really tierd after the long day that they had.


	9. Authers Note Important to all readers

A/N: Ok, people I am putting the story on hold until I get at least 25 or 30 reviews total on the story. Also if anyone wants to send ideas my way that will be greatly appreciated. Anonymous reviews are accepted. No flames but criticism is allowed and appreciated. Thanks to all of my readers and to all of the diehard Danny Phantom fans of there, don't give up hope!


End file.
